


In my defense it was hilarious

by Areto123



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Streaming, Swearing, Twitch - Freeform, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areto123/pseuds/Areto123
Summary: Dream thinks he is funny and Sapnap is not amused.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 67





	In my defense it was hilarious

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what it would be like if Sapnap accidentally said a few cursed words in greek while streaming. So here it is.
> 
> This honestly should've stayed in the drafts but I'm bored so enjoy.

Sapnap was streaming.

It was a pretty normal stream. He, George and Dream had started a new world to play Minecraft and they were doing a good job at staying alive.

George was incharge of building the house. They had decided to build it with oak wood for now but George wanted to use dark wood to decorate it and he kicked the other two out. Leaving them to do the other boring stuff.

Dream went to look for food. They had actually ran out of food a while ago and didn't notice.

That left Sapnap to go mining. Usually he wouldn't mind but his chat had decided to mess with him.

=============================

DIAMOND

YOU PASSED A DIAMOND

is he blind?

Hi chat!

BEHIND YOU

lmao he didn't see the diamond

can you say hi to Julia?

E

DIAMOND

=============================

"I didn't miss a diamond chat, stop saying that"

He actually went back to double check, you never know. Turns out he was right, his chat was lying.

"I knew it, you liars"

Dream was laughing over the call, as he slayed a cow.

"Oh come on now, why would they lie?"

"Oh my god dream, don't say that. Oh no. My chat is saying 'HE SAID THE THING'. Good job"

George was also streaming and Dream wasn't helping the mods do their job.

"What? I can't talk now?"

"I didn't say that"

He sighed. His friends were absolute children.

"That's what you were implying"

"Wow you finally learned big words. Did you learned it yesterday in kindergarten?"

=============================

LMAO

F

ROASTED

f

F

=============================

"Can you guy, not? I'm gonna mute you"

"Shut up we're the only entertainment your stream gets"

"Don't you have some mining to do or something?"

"I hate it here"

"Boohoo cracker"

"DREAM STOP THEY'RE GONNA....and now they are spamming that. Im sorry mods"

Sapnap laughed until he looked at his own chat.

=============================

BOOHOO CRACKER

LMAO

BOOHOO CRACKER

BOOHOO CRACKER

boohoo cracker

=============================

"My chat is spamming it too"

"L"

"Shut up Dream"

This went on for a few minutes until he found a lava pool in the cave he was in.

"I found a lava pool"

"About time"

"Yeah, I'm almost finished with the house"

He was about to respond when something blue caught his eyes. There at the edge of the lava pool were 2 diamond blocks.

"YESSS"

"What?"

=============================

POG

DIAMONDS

*insert Christmas music*

Poggg

Can you say happy birthday to Olivia?

=============================

He was so happy, finally he found diamonds after so much time. He pulled out his pickaxe, ready to mine it when something hit him from behind. He turned his character around just in time to see dream's skin holding a sword before burning to death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sapnap tried to swim in lava

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait did sapnap just d-"

"ΓΑΜΩ ΤΟ ΣΠΙΤΙ ΣΟΥ ΠΟΥΤΑΝΑΣ ΓΙΕ"

The call fell silent. Dream was trying to hold in his laugh while George was just confused.

=============================

F

What?

NOOO

what did he say?

Is he okay?

LANGUAGE

did this mf have a stroke?

OMG GUYS IM GREEK HE JUST CURSED

what

f

He just said " fuck your house you son of a bitch" you're welcome

what language was that

He was so happy and dream had the audacity to ruin it

Wait someone said this was greek?

F

Who's watching in class right now?

NIKI RAID

NIKI RAID 

NIKI RAID

NIKI RAID 

NIKI RAID

Hello raiders

raid raid raid raid raid

=============================

He cleared his throat.

"Niki, thanks for the raid-"

That's when Dream lost it. He started wheezing uncontrollably while George was still wondering what happened and sapnap was rethinking all his life decisions.

"I don't get it did Dream kill you?"

"Yes, George. I spend all this time searching for diamonds and Dream thought it would be funny to kill me"

"In my defense it was hilarious"

"What language was that?"

"It was greek. I usually yell at greek when im mad"

"Okay, im sorry Sapnap"

"You better be"

He pressed the respawn button and spawned inside the house George had build around their beds.

"Hey George, can you give me a sword? I need to do something really quick-"


End file.
